Living With My Sister's Enemy
by saerendipity
Summary: Reika Hio is Shizuka's younger half-sister. Not a Pureblood, but an aristocrat child of her Pureblood father and Level C mother. After the death of Shizuka, she arrives at Cross Academy, re-meeting Zero. With Yuki's memoirs awakened and Zero's heart broken, she stays by his side. But what will Zero do to the sister of the monster that had killed his family? FULL SUM INSIDE!
1. Protagonist OC's Profile

Protagonist OC's Profile

 **Neverland Fairy: Hello! Been awhile, eh? Yeah, school's been a pain. But I have arrived with a new fan-fiction! Don't worry, the others will be updated soon. This story can only be found on this website as well as Wattpad under the username** xXNeverlandFairyXx **and the title "** Living With My Sister's Enemy (Vampire Knight Fanfic) **".**

 **This is a ZeroXOC fanfiction. I own the OC(s) and any 'side-plots'. I've also added other characters that aren't mentioned in the anime/manga, such as Shizuka's mom and you'll see why, so no hate please.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Zero: Reaper does not own _Vampire Knight_. She's only using this show/manga for non-profitable purposes and for your entertainment.**

* * *

Protagonist OC's Profile:

Name – Reika Hio

Nickname – Papillon

Status – Aristocrat vampire; Level B

Relatives – Mother (Level C human-vamp), Father (Pureblood), half-sister Shizuka (Pureblood).

Hair colour – Silver-pink

Hair length – Waist-length, thick, straight

Eye colour – Pink-gray

Eye shape – Almond shape

Height – Average height; 5'6"

Appeared age – 15-years-old

Actual age – Unknown

Skin tone – Fair

Brief history – Raised as an aristocrat. Watched Mother die by the hands of Hunters because she was slowly turning into a Level E. Father abandoned Reika until Mother's death, where he and Shizuka's mother raised her. Reika watched from afar the death of the Kiryū's and was the one who notified the Vampire Hunter's Association of Zero and left soon after. Had a crush on Zero ever since. After Father passed she lived on her own in a way, surrounded by the Hio servants and her step-mother who pays no attention to her.

Personality – Quiet, kind. Can't see anyone she cares about hurt or sad.

* * *

 **Neverland Fairy: This is for my friend Rae on Wattpad. She goes by** WonderlandMaiden **(so basically the Wonderland to my Neverland, hehe) there. We're doing a fan-fiction exchange= I write a fanfic for her, and she does for me. ^_^**

 **Anyway, remember to R &R and check out chapter one (which will be posted VERY soon)!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Reaper: Chapter one is up! Seriously. I gotta stop starting new stories. XD It's an addiction.**

 **Zero: Reaper does not own** ** _Vampire Knight_** **. She only owns OC Reika Hio and any other OCs made along the way. This fanfiction is dedicated to** WonderlandMaiden **on Wattpad.  
**

 **Reaper: AKA the Wonderland to my Neverland.**

 **Yuki: *asleep* Itadakimasu...**

* * *

 **Full summary: Reika Hio is Shizuka Hio's younger half-sister. She's not a Pureblood, but an aristocrat, child of her Pureblood father and half human, half vampire mother, who died at Level C. After the death of her sister, she arrives at Cross Academy, hoping to look for some answers. Reika re-meets Zero, who has no idea who she is. With Yuki's memoirs as a Pureblood awakened and Zero's heart broken, she stays by his side and promises loyalty to him. But what will Zero do to the sister of the monster that had killed his family?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Entering the Enemy's Home

Reika rose out of her bed groggily as the sun's light began to fade, the luminescent moon welcoming her with its silver light. For a vampire, the girl wasn't much of a night person. She enjoyed sleeping more than most aristocratic vampires.

After bathing herself with soap and cold water, Reika dried her pink-white hair with her purple blow-dryer and dressed herself in a pink, knee-length knit sweater-dress, black stockings and white Toms, she left for the dining room of the Hio estate. Making her way to the fancy dining room, she overheard some of the servants talking. Being bored and having nothing else to do, she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. They never really did mind. It was an unusual trait among humans, as most of them liked to keep their business confidential.

"Oh, Nagi! Did you hear?" whispered one of the maids to a cook. It was Madeleine, one Reika loved the most.

"Indeed I did, Madeleine. Such terrible news. I cannot believe that Shizuka-sama is dead!" Nagi replied, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. "She was very powerful among her kind. I must wonder how she died. She was so young, for a vampire."

Normally, the human servants the vampires had didn't know that they were serving under non-human creatures. The ones in the Hio household did know, though. At least, the ones who were hired because they were found abandoned on the streets as children or were homeless and had no family. The original master of the estate, Sora Hio, was very kind towards humans, but the rest of the family disapproved of this and resented them. Once he died, Reika's older sister was the heir to the family. But she fell in love with a once-human and she was dethroned. Reika gasped upon hearing the news, but urged herself to continue listening.

"How will we tell Reika-chan? The poor girl. I know she isn't exactly a child, but her whole immediate family is now gone." the red-head girl looked down at her feet, images of the possibilities of her mistress' face appearing in her mind.

"Where was Shizuka-sama anyway? And did she take that darn Ichiru with her?" Nagi mumbled the last part under his breath. Ichiru was always treated higher than everyone else. After hearing the story of what happened to his family, what the Pureblood had done to them, they became wary of him. After all, how can one leave with the killer of his family?

"I heard she went to that one school, Cross Academy. Apparently, there are two class sessions; a night and a day class. Humans attend the Day Classes and board in the Sun Dorms while aristocrats stay in the Moon Dorms and take classes during the night. There's a switch at a certain hour every day. To keep the humans safely away, the two children of the school Headmaster take charge. They make it seem innocent by calling themselves the 'Disciplinary Committee members'."

"Ah, yes. Kaien's school. To visit Ichiru's brother, Kiryu Zero."

"Zero..." The name came out in a soft whisper from the eavesdropping noble. Closing her eyes tiredly, sadness filled her heart.

 _'Oh, Sister. What have you done to get yourself into another Kiryu mess now?'_

Years ago when the two silver-haired children were just kids, Reika overheard about her sister's plans to kill the Kiryu family, namely the active Vampire Hunters, in revenge for killing her lover. Shizuka had not known of her younger half-sister's presence, nor did anyone else. In fact, nobody at all knew what the little heiress was up to. She was the one who got the attention of the Vampire Hunters about the Kiryu's death, Ichiru's disappearance and Zero's struggle of survival. Nobody knew. At that moment, while struggling to keep Zero's unconscious body alive, was when she fell in love with him. Or rather, developed a small crush. Being locked at home for all your life, always being told how humans were weak, naive creatures, made Reika very intrigued in Zero's determination to avenge his family, even though she knew that that would bring nothing.

The girl got up, brushed off the invisible dust on her dress and waited a few seconds before entering the room. She smiled brightly at the two humans who had resumed their responsibilities.

"Good evening, Madeleine-chan, Nagi-san. Did you sleep well?" Reika asked politely, seating herself in a chair.

"Good evening, Reika-sama." the two servants said, plastering on a fake smile. If it weren't for Reika's ability to sense a person's emotions, or the fact that she had overheard their conversation, nobody would've seen through the grins.

"We slept well, thank you very much." Madeleine bowed and straightened the cutlery in front of her lady. "How did you sleep?" The woman chuckled. "Let me guess. You stayed up late reading again?"

Reika grinned in response. "I can't help it! Harper Lee is such an amazing author! She has such a good flow of words. Have you read her book _To Kill a Mockingbird_? It's her best-seller."

"I have not, milady. Maybe I shall visit the libraries once I have finished my chores. I still have to wash the windows among other things."

"Alright, then. You can take the day off after washing the windows. I really want you to start reading the book! It's incredible!"

The blonde maid stuttered. "B-but milady! There are many things I must finish today! I cannot slack off. I greatly appreciate your generosity, but I must protest!"

Reika smiled once more, this one more relaxed than excited. "Nonsense. It'll be done at some point, so do not worry! Now go! Move along, now!"

"Thank you for your generosity and your kindness, Reika-sama."

As Madeleine left the room, Nagi re-entered, carrying a cup filled with orange juice and a covered tray. The Japanese man set them down in front of the pink-haired girl.

"Today the kitchen staff has prepared for you a cheese, tomato and ham filled omelet cooked lightly to a golden-brown, no crisp as you have requested, along with fresh bread and raspberry jam and cut banana mixed with an assortment of berries. Earl Grey tea is still being prepared so for now I have brought orange juice made from the freshest batch of oranges picked in the garden. Bon appetit." Nagi bowed.

"Arigato, Nagi-san! This all looks very delicious. Please tell the staff I say thanks."

"Of course, my lady. If you'll excuse me now."

As Nagi left the aristocrat, another woman entered. This woman had short pale coloured hair, almost white, that reached just between her shoulders and chin in soft waves. Straight bangs hung just over her long thin eyebrows and ash black eyes. Like most vampires, the lady's skin was pale and smooth like flowing milk, and she was indeed beautiful. Both blood-suckers ignored each other as the late arrival sat on the far side of the table. Soon enough, another cook came about from the large kitchen, carrying a tray and tea pot, a second following with two tea cups and a bowl filled with cream cups. Finally, a third cook came out with a small black box in hand; blood tablets, for though the youngest is a Level B aristocrat, Reika has a bit of trouble with controlling her blood lust.

"Good evening, Anzu-sama! Today the kitchen staff has prepared for you a simple caprese salad along with tatziki yogurt mixed with freshly cut cucumbers and some Earl Grey tea. Enjoy." said the first cook that came out.

"Thank you, Georg. The meal is sincerely appreciated. You are excused." a quiet yet cold voice came from Anzu.

Georg bowed to both ladies before returning to the kitchen, followed by the other two after receiving the tea and, for the younger vampire, the blood tablets.

"Arigato, Miho-chan." Reika popped a pill into her tea before taking a sip. Blood tablets didn't really have a taste for her; they simply quenched her thirst for blood.

The two vampires ate in complete silence, at ease. Surprisingly, the voice that broke the silence was that of the older female, who spoke while looking down at her eat, stirring it quietly.

"Did you hear? My troublesome daughter is dead by that damned Kuran." Anzu gave a slightly disgusted and tired sigh. "I knew trouble would brew once she got herself meddled with Cross' affairs."

"Kuran... Did it?" Reika asked, surprised. Her stepmother nodded.

"A carriage carrying Maria Kurenai, a distant relative, came and told the servants, who then told me. Seems like that young Kiryu boy, Ichiru, is now attending Cross Academy, too. Finally with his brother after four years."

Reika couldn't grasp the fact that a Kuran had killed her older stepsister. Though she had never actually met a Kuran, besides Rido, she had heard that they were very noble and respected among the vampire world. But to turn on another Pureblood like that...

The girl bolted out of her chair, resulting in the other vampire to drop her spoon and cream cup. The pinkette couldn't take it anymore. She needed to find the truth.

"I'm going to Cross Academy!"

Reika then left the room, running to her own to start packing. Other human maids and some of the cooks peeked into the eating room to see what all the ruckus was about. Those close whispered to each other about how ridiculous their lady's plan was, all except Nagi and Madeleine, who silently rooted their little heiress-in-training on.

Meanwhile Anzu sighed, lids closing over her black eyes as she rested her head on the back of her chair, tired of all the commotion.

' _I don't know how she, an unruly and untrained aristocrat, will be able to survive in that school. Not even my daughter could, and with the events yet to come, Reika will need all the protection she can get._ ' She glanced towards the wall to her right, gazing upon the handsome portrait of her late husband. ' _She sure has your spirit, my love. But does she have the strength to take on the acting and the hiding among so many humans who cannot know of her bloodline?_ '

* * *

 **Reaper: Finished!**

 **Now, before you ask me about Shizuka's mom/Reika's step-mom, I put her in for the purposes of this story. Though they do not mention any other Hio's in the anime or manga, I thought that it wouldn't matter to add Shizuka's mother. She's important for at least a few of the chapters.**

 **Suggestions on how to improve the plot, OC requests, small pointers or simple criticism is always welcome! Just no hate; I will not tolerate that.**

 **Early update in honour of finishing my exams. Also found on Wattpad** xXNeverlandFairyXx **. Longer chapters to come, so don't worry!  
**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Re-encounter with Zero Kiryu

 **Reaper: New chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Vampire Knight_** **. The OCs Reika Hio, Anzu Hio, the Aoi's and any other original characters made along the way belong to ME unless stated otherwise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Small fangs glimmered under the bright moon's light as a yawn was heard from a young girl. Reika had finally made it to Cross Academy, leaving a few nights after hearing of Shizuka's death. She had given a call to the headmaster, Cross Kaien.

A petite brunette came bouncing about down the stairs of the grand school, a smile plastered onto her face. She wore the standard brown uniform, labeling her as a Day Class student. What made her different was the arm band that she wore, the school's logo imprinted on it.

"Hello! You must be the new Night Class student, right? Aoi Reika?" she beamed.

"Hai. You must be Cross Yuki-san." Reika bowed. "It's very nice to meet you."

In order for Reika's plans to settle into place, she had to change her last name as to not rise suspicion of her being related to the dangerous Pureblood. The girl chose her late mother's last name, Aoi.

"Do you need help with your stuff? It's quite the walk to the Moon Dormitories." Yuki pointed out, looking at the rather large amount of luggage needed to be brought.

"Thank you for the generous offer, but my maid Madeleine and I can manage. We just need to find our way to the dorms."

"Alright then." the brunette replied. Yuki waited as the older maid and the new pupil gathered the latter's bags. "Let's go!"

Whilst walking towards the Moon Dorms, the prefect explained who she was and the basic layout of the campus.

"I'm a prefect, part of the Disciplinary Committee. My partner isn't available today, but you'll see both of us keeping the Day Class and Night Class students separate during the class switch. It gets a little... rowdy."

Reika gave a small giggle. "Is it that bad?"

"Hehe, you wouldn't believe it. At the midpoint of this bridge is where the switch happens. The classrooms are shared between both Day and Night classes. On this side where the bridge splits up leads to the Sun Dorms, and that side to the Moon Dorms."

Reika nodded. They walked on the side to the Moon Dorms. Soon enough, they were standing in front of enormous doors styled with a Gothic-like appearance. Yuki knocked.

"The Headmaster will see you after you settle in. His office was the first building we passed. You can ask any of your dorm-mates. At the office, you'll also receive your uniform. Any questions?"

"No. Thank you very much." was the last thing the pinkette said before the huge doors opened, revealing a handsome man with shaggy, shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and dark red eyes. He wore the standard white Night Class uniform.

"Hello, Yuki. What brings you here?" the boy said in a slightly groggy voice.

"Gomen'asai, Kaname. It's just that I've brought the new student." Yuki bowed, looking a bit nervous.

Kaname gave a smile once spotting Reika, who's gaze didn't waver.

"It's very nice to meet you, Aoi-san. I hope your stay at Cross Academy is very enjoyable. I am Dorm President and Pureblood Kuran Kaname. Do you need any help with your bags?" The male vampire's gaze turned to the human maid. "Humans are not allowed unless if they are a prefect or are here with the Headmaster."

The gray-eyed girl looked at her friend and smiled. "It's alright, Madeleine. You may leave." Giving her a hug, Reika continued. "Thank you so much. The driver is still at the foot of the stairs."

"Always, milady. Please, stay safe and write about your time here, okay?"

"Hai."

In the end, Yuki helped escort the French woman to the carriage while Kaname and Reika took the baggage.

"I see your maid is a human." Kaname finally said, breaking the silence.

"Mhm. Is that really odd?" his dialogue companion asked out of pure innocence. Being confined inside her estate, she didn't know much about how the lives of other aristocrats worked.

"No. That's the whole purpose of this school. Humans and vampires are to learn how to coexist properly, even if the former does not know of our true blood. However, it is very odd for an aristocrat of your lineage to have humans as servants."

"... Oh? And how aristocratic do you believe my family is, Kaname-sama?" Reika gave a small mocking smirk until Kaname's eyes stopped dead cold on hers.

"I may not know who you are exactly, but I know of the Aoi's. They were a small clan, all wiped out because of its overabundance of human-turned vampires. The head of that family's, ah, _pets_ , you could say."

Reika arched her brows slightly, but said nothing about it. Sure, she knew of her grandfather's... collection, if you could say, of Level D's and E's, but nonetheless he was a wise vampire for his young-looking age. And though she knew it was wrong, she felt obligated as being the daughter of a Aoi to respect him.

"How did you survive?" the brown-haired man asked.

In a calm and collected matter, but with defenses up, Reika replied, "I could ask the same for you. I don't mean to be rude, but I heard that all of the Kuran's were wiped out by one of their own. Rido Kuran, wasn't it?"Hazy pink eyes clashed with rusty red ones. " How about we just keep some secrets untold, eh? I'm here because I would also love it if humans and vampires could coexist."

Kaname simply stood there for a few seconds before opening the doors without a word. Yelps and small grunts and groans were heard and in the doorway were six people. There were two blond men, a rusty red-head man, a dirty blond-haired man, an orange-haired girl, a girl with short purple hair and a light brown-haired girl, two of them on the group while the others standing a few feet away.

"K-Kaname-sama! It's not what you think! We were simply-" the fallen blond-haired male stammered before being cut off by the girl on the floor beside him.

"Quiet, Hanabusa!" she whisper-yelled. The girl then stood up and bowed to the Pureblood, the others following suite.

"I hope you all have a good reason for this eavesdropping." Kaname sighed. "Please welcome Aoi Reika-san. She is a new transfer student and will be attending normal Night Classes starting tomorrow. You are all to treat her with respect. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." the group replied.

"These are some of your fellow dorm and classmates. Ichijo Takuma-san, the dorm's Vice-President, Shiki Senri, Akatsuki Kain, Toya Rima, Souen Ruka, Hanabusa Aido and Seirin." They exchanged bows and small greetings before Kaname got Seirin to help Reika to her room, as they were going to be sharing.

The pinkette took all of her luggage and, with a somewhat bored expression, followed closely behind the other vampire. She took note that the latter seemed to be very close and loyal to the Pureblood, more so than most other vampires.

"Are you and Kaname-sama very close?" the younger vampire asked out of curiosity and boredom. "Like, say, lovers?"

"No," Seirin replied in a monotone voice, ignoring Reika's playful tone. "I'm simply a loyal servant."

Quietness followed until the two females reached their destination.

"Here's your room. For now, you're alone until we get another student or if there is any need for room changes. Classes for you start tomorrow night. I advise you unpack now, stay within the dorms and catch up on sleep. The rest of us will be in classes."

"Arigato'gosaimasu, Seirin-senpai." Reika mumbled.

It only took her awhile to unpack all of her things. She slid the now-empty suitcases under the bed and decided to take a nap. The girl had been up all day before coming to the school, very nervous to be in the same place where her half-sister died.

' _It's gonna be alright,_ ' she told herself, laying down on the comfortable bed. ' _You're going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about._ '

Except that that wasn't true. Not only did she have to face a vengeful Zero Kiryu, but she also had to make sure that nobody knew of her true self, her dark side, as well as her heritage and family line.

And Reika knew that one wrong step could lead to death by Pureblood. This time, her mother wasn't here to save her.

* * *

 **Reaper: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, Reika finally starts a real convo with Zero! Thing is, said boy doesn't remember the petite vampire. Reika knows her real operation is about to commence!**

 **R &R, please!**

 **Dedicated to the lovely** **WonderlandMaiden** **on Wattpad!**


End file.
